1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems having an electric drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifugal separation is commonly used to separate a solution into its constituent parts based on the density of the constituents. Here, the centrifugation system creates a centrifugal force field by spinning the solution containing the constituents to be separated, thus causing the constituents of higher density to separate from the solution.
Many different styles of centrifugation systems have been used and are typically classified by, among other things, the flow in the system (e.g., batch or continuous flow) and by the speed by the centrifugation (e.g., ultra-centrifugation).
Common continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems typically rotate the rotor at speeds of more than 60,000 revolutions per minute. Many continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems achieve such speeds using pneumatic drive systems. However, more recently electrically driven continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems have been developed.
Unfortunately, such prior art continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems have several common disadvantages. One common disadvantage is the size of the system, which often requires significant floor space. Another common disadvantage relates to the failure of the vacuum seals, which are located around the high-speed drive spindle. Yet another common disadvantage relates to the amount of heat generated and transferred to the solution and its constituents during the centrifugation process.
Accordingly, there is a need for continuous flow ultra-centrifugation systems that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art systems.